


Dance of the Dorks

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Peter dances his way into Tony's workshop.--Peter wiggled his eyebrows. “Come over to the dork side, Tony. We have free hugs and excellent taste in music.”





	

Tony arched a brow as his space boyfriend (because, yes, Tony got a special sort of thrill knowing his boyfriend was some sort of space adventurer, and therefore the qualifier was a must) moonwalked into Tony’s workshop while singing under his breath. Peter grinned at Tony and switched up his dance moves to wiggle his ass and do some excessive headbanging.

Tony tried to hide his amusement behind a dismissive snort and by pretending to go back to repairing his Iron Man armor, but he could feel his mouth stretch into a wide smile. “Is this your way of telling me you want to be on _Dancing with the Stars_?”

“Already danced with the stars. Was thinking about dancing with you.” Peter stopped dancing long enough to beckon Tony to him.

Tony shook his head, chuckling to himself.

“No?” Peter asked in feigned innocence. “Well then…” Peter reached for the zipper of his jacket and slowly pulled it down. “How about this?”

Peter spun around as he unzipped his jacket. As he circled back to face Tony, he flung open the sides of his jacket to reveal a black T-shirt with the words “I Give Free Hugs” across the chest.  Peter grinned and threw open his arms. “You know you want to.”

Tony burst out laughing and set his tools down. “You’re dork side is showing.”

Peter wiggled his eyebrows. “Come over to the dork side, Tony. We have free hugs and excellent taste in music.”

Tony rolled his eyes, smiling all the while. He wrapped arms around his boyfriend and squeezed. Joy and contentedness warmed him as Peter returned the embrace.

Tony remained in Peter’s arms but pulled back just enough so he could pat Peter on the cheek. “I’m taking the hug, but I’ll never join the dork side.”

Peter faked a cackle. “Too late you already have.”

Peter pressed an overly loud and obnoxious kiss to Tony’s cheek.

Tony laughed and leaned into Peter’s embrace.

His space boyfriend was such a dork, and Tony loved him all the more for it.


End file.
